1. In the 21st century, the city is becoming ever more crowded with more people and more vehicles, the current traffic order mainly based on using mostly the red light system in the intersection has become a shackle of traffic management. A lot of time in our everyday life is wasted while waiting for traffic.
Around the globe, people are looking for a breakthrough in solving this problem.
2. Especially with regard to precious urban land, as there is a huge gap in demand of urban land in the cities. In building crossroads, many urban facilities are removed or relocated. So the need for large scale demolition becomes the bottleneck when building the traditional crossroad in the city center.
In the history of cities, housing has gone through a process from bungalow to high-rise building. With the utilization of the road resource of “usable area” by laminated development, the day of change from flat road to “story way” is coming.
3. There are all kinds of urban transport problems: vehicle parking, temporary parking or parking for a long time are all difficult; curb parking in the road restricts running speed of vehicles; emissions of tail gas are significantly increased by oil burning vehicles braking and starting frequently; Electric vehicles are experiencing problems charging in the road side. Generally, people pay little attention to the traffic system for walking and cycling. Due to the fact that people and vehicles are crossing on the same plane, unexpected accidents have become the norm. Entering and exiting viaduct or tunnel laminated crossroads are quite difficult.
4. The blind spots and disadvantages of the world's currently dominant American cloverleaf Crossroad are as following: wasting land, only considering vehicles, people spending a long time waiting for a green light while walking through the crossing, difficult to walk to the surrounding commercial buildings, and little attention is paid to the needs of bicycles.